


The Gift of Giving

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [107]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Christmas, F/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: opheaphe asked: KC + Christmas + “i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face” ( yes I know it's not Christmas but I really need to read this pretty please?)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Gift of Giving

Between growing up an only child and into an exceptional control freak, Klaus figures Caroline was doomed to be a present snoop. On their first Valentine’s Day date, he’d actually managed to shock her with a diamond bracelet. She said it was way too expensive for their rather new relationship, but had easily accepted his obscene wealth and depth of his regard as perfectly reasonable factors into the gift.

Of course, each new occasion allowed her further insight to better snoop in the future. For this Christmas, though, Klaus thinks might have done it again; he only hopes it’s a good surprise when her eyes absolutely light up at the giant box under the tree. “As much as I talk about my love of Dyson products,” she warns, the effect heightened by the bright footie pajamas she’s wearing complete with antlered slippers, “I will be pissed if it’s a vacuum. I’m already kind of mad I couldn’t figure out what the big gift is this year.”

“You, angry with me?” Klaus teases. He settles on the floor next to her, pulling out his phone. “That doesn’t sound right at all. I’m the picture of the perfect boyfriend. See? I’ll even make sure to get a good angle of you for Instagram.” Holding up the camera, he smiles as she starts tearing into the wrapping paper.

Upon opening the box, though, her wide smile falls into confusion. “You didn’t.”

Chuckling, Klaus keeps filming. “I think you have another box to open.”

Just inside the large box, Caroline finds another elaborately wrapped present. Whining, she rips that one open, too. “Klausss.”

“Patience, sweetheart.”

“It’s _Christmas_! Patience is for Christmas _Eve_!”

But she keeps unwrapping, reaching what feels like a shoebox five levels in. “How many are there?!”

Klaus shrugs. “You won’t find out if you get distracted yelling at me.”

Finally, the boxes are getting too small to be anything other than paper or jewelry. “Earrings to match my bracelet?”

He stubbornly remains quiet, though he does turn the camera to catch his unamused glare.

“Fine.” She gasps as another idea occurs to her. “Beyoncé tickets?!”

“One more box to go.”

She finally gives him a relieved smile before pulling out a silver present. Just to irritate him, she gently tugs off the silver paper as he shifts from his seat, only for her hand to start shaking at the Tiffany blue box underneath. “Klaus,” she whispers, glancing up to find him kneeling with the phone still recording.

“You have to open it, love,” he urges, hoping he’d done this right. “Please.”

Tears filling her eyes, she carefully removes the small, velvet box within and lets it sit in her hand. She bites her lip as she meets his gaze. “I love you.”

His smile hurts his face with how happy he is. “Better open it and make sure. You’re going to have to wear it forever, you know.”

Without warning, she launches herself into his lap, awkward as it was while he still kneeled.

Laughing, he ungracefully falls to his ass, holding her close as she presses kisses everywhere she can reach. He takes the box from her hands and pries it open in offering. “Caroline, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I love that you’re mad I’m able to surprise you, and I can’t wait to keep doing it for the rest of our life together. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she murmurs all over his face, too busy kissing him to care about the terrible camera angle she will surely preserve forever. She finally looks down at the ring when he slides it on her finger. “It’s perfect,” she sighed, squeezing her eyes shut, “which is so beyond annoying, I can’t even look at you.”

“I hope that’s not true,” he jokes, already moving to carry her back the bedroom. The rest of the presents she’d already snooped on could wait until later. Much later.


End file.
